Sweet memories
by Dragon-cookie-Chan
Summary: When Hinata's team goes on a mission, Hinata's mind is tampered with. She has forgotten about Naruto, the love of her life. As time goes by she finds herself drawing closer to Kiba. Will she fall for him and what will happen when her memories return? (Rated T due to 1 swear word)
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first time I've written anything like this so it's probably no good. But I hope everyone likes it all the same!<strong>

**Also the writing in italics are thoughts and you'll see that some of the characters in this story (but i don't think in this chapter) are slightly different.**

**I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS THAT HONOR GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

"Be on guard everyone. The enemy is skilled and will be difficult to beat."

"Right!" Everyone in Hinata's team was on high alert. They had been sent on a reconnaissance mission in the land of snow were it was believed that Orochimaru had been performing experiments. Hinata, although not the most physically capable person there, possessed a kekkei genkai known as the byakugan. An ocular jutsu that allowed the user to see and affect the opponent's chakra system. It also acted as a built in pair of binoculars. Her team mates, Kiba and Shino, also had unusual talents. Shino could control a huge swarm of parasitic insects that lived inside his body. Whilst Kiba, along with his faithful ninja hound Akamaru, was the best scent tracker in the village. The leader of the team was a beautiful kunoichi name Kurenai, to Hinata the only thing that rivalled her beauty was her skills as a genjutsu user.

"Shino, are they done yet?" Kurenai was referring to the thousands of insects that were searching the inside of a building. The same building where Orochimaru was meant to be keeping his experiments.

"Almost, the insects should return soon."

"I wish they would hurry up. I'm itching for some action!" As usual Kiba just wanted to beat the enemy into a bloody pulp.

"Kiba were here to gather information on Orochimaru and his experiments. You should be more patient." But it was clear to Hinata that Shino was also hoping to fight. _I should say something to keep them calm._ Hinata thought.

"Erm. Kiba-kun I'll train with you when we get back to the village if you want." Kiba turned to see her smiling at him. He couldn't help but stare at her eyes, they were a pale, almost white, shade of lilac and the pupils could not be seen. To most people her eyes were uncomfortable to look at or even frightening. But not to Kiba. To him her eyes were beautiful, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He grinned at her which showed of his unusually long canines.

"Thanks Hinata! I'll hold ya to that!" Hinata smiled again and was about to ask Shino if he would like to train as well when the heard a small buzzing that indicated the return of his insects. After a brief moment of talking to his insects Shino turned to face his team mates. Even with the collar of his jacket covering most of his face and his sunglasses hiding his eyes, everyone on the team could see the look of confusion on his face.

"Well what is it?" Kiba urged him to tell them what he knew.

"It is strange. My insects have thoroughly searched the entire building but..." He paused as trying to understand what the insects had reported back. After a moment of silence Kurenai had to break his train of thought.

"Shino, please, tell us what they found." He lifted his head from his thoughts and continued with his report.

"Yes. I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei. It's just that my insects are saying that in the entire building there is not a single person or sign that it is being used. The news caused Hinata to gasp whilst making Kiba shout in frustration.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONES THERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL US OUR INTEL WAS WRONG?" His fists were shaking and a growl could just be heard under his voice.

"Calm down Kiba!" Kurenai ordered. Kiba knew better than to disobey his sensei and calmed himself. _Poor Kiba_ Hinata thought, _he must feel so useless right now._ All eyes had turned to Kurenai as she thought about what their next course of action should be. "Shino. Are you sure your insects searched everywhere?"

"Yes sensei they did not miss a thing."

"I see." The frown on Kurenai's features deepened as she became silent again. After a moment she set her gaze on Hinata. "Hinata use your Byakugan to search the area. That includes underground as well. Hinata's body tensed as she heard her name then promptly nodded her head once she had her orders.

"Yes sensei." She kept her crouched position so as not to reveal her location and closed her eyes. Her hands came together just below her chin as she focused her chakra. "Byakugan!" Her eyes flashed open and the veins around them bulged beneath her skin. _Shino was right they really isn't anything here. _She thought as she searched the building. Once she was satisfied that she had not missed anything she focused her attention beneath the building. _There's nothing here either… wait that's! _She gasped at the sight before her. A huge cavern stretched out from beneath the building, it even passed beneath them. She was still trying to take in the sheer scale of it all when she felt someone present in her mind. _Well hello there sneaky little ninja. _The voice was silky and inviting but Hinata could hear the menace behind it. _Is this a genjutsu? _Hinata thought. The voice chuckled before replying. _Oh no. sneaky little ninja this is not a genjutsu but you can think of it that way if you wish. _Hinata's heart began to race as she cried out. _What is this? Tell me_ _what you want! _The voice chuckled again this time with much more menace. _Hmm let's see. I was going to torture you a little before letting you go, but. _Although she could not see him Hinata could feel him grinning at her and it sent an icy chill down her spine. _Your memories are just dying to be rewritten. _Before she could react in anyway a scorching pain shot through her brain causing her to scream. The last thing she saw was the world turning black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it even if it was short! :)<strong>

**I'm on a half term break from college right now so the next chapter should be up pretty soon. Plus I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. :)**

**Ya don't have to comment but feel welcome to anyway. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...it has been a LONG time since I've been on here! Sorry folks! Well here it is, the VERY delayed chapter 2 of Sweet memories. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Particularly RAIKIM4everlover :) I thought I had posted chapter 2 up a long time ago but obviously I didn't! So thank you for the review!**

**Now read, enjoy and comment below! :P**

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke to find something large and wet nudging her face. She was about to scream when she realised that the large wet thing was in fact Akamaru's nose. "H-hello Akamaru." She reached out her hand and stroked the large dog's muzzle. She smiled as he wagged his tail and nuzzled her hand. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself, it wasn't until then that she realised she was in a hospital bed at the Konoha hospital. <em>How did I get here? Did I pass out during the mission? <em>Hinata was deep in thought about what had happened when she was disturbed by the sound of an opening door. It was Kiba, her team-mate walking in with a large bag in his hand.

"Hinata! You're awake!" The look of relief on his face caused a slight blush to appear on Hinata's face. _Why am I blushing? It's only Kiba._ He walked over to the bed and sat himself in the visitor's chair next to it.

"Hello Kiba-kun. I'm sorry for passing out on the mission." She looked down at her hands; yet again she had ruined another mission.

"Don't apologise Hinata. No one could have known about that trap. It wasn't your fault." She gazed at him with gratitude in her eyes. Somehow he always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Um, Kiba-kun? Could you, could you tell me what happened during the mission? Kiba stared at her in shock which caused her to blush again. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be blushing. _She thought.

"You don't remember? Well I guess it's not surprising with what happened." He looked at her for a moment before he continued. " I'm not sure how much you remember so I guess I'll start from the beginning. Do you remember what Shino's insects found?" Hinata nodded to show that she did. "Good. Well after that Kurenai sensei told you to search the area with your byakugan. He paused, as if the next part was difficult to say.

"Please Kiba-kun, tell me what happened." Hinata urged him to continue. He looked at her, his eyes fighting back tears.

" I'm not sure what happened but. You started screaming. It…it was terrifying." Hinata could do nothing but stare at him. The only other time she had ever known him to cry was when Akamaru was infected by a ninja from another village. The pathogen had caused Akamaru to transform into a larger, feral version of himself and attack everyone including Kiba. It was a good thing that Kiba was able to inject him with a vaccine that destroyed the pathogen and saved Akamaru's life. Hinata gently placed her hands on top of Kiba's shaking ones. He gaped at her for a moment before it was his turn to blush.

"Kiba-kun, please don't be upset. I'm OK now honestly I am." And she meant it to, since waking up she hadn't felt the slightest bit different. In fact, she felt very refreshed, as if she had just stepped out of a hot spring. Kiba studied her as if trying to see if she was lying. Eventually his face softened and he sighed as he spoke.

"Well OK then, if you're sure you're OK." He smiled at her but she could tell that he was still convincing himself that she really was OK "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Kiba said as he reached for the bag that he had put on the floor when he came in. "I got you some food when I went out, but I couldn't remember what people give to each other when they're in hospital so I just got a bit of everything." As he was saying this he tipped the contents of the bag on to the bed, Hinata's eyes widened as she saw a variety of fruits, pastries and chocolates roll out of the bag.

"Oh Kiba-kun you really didn't have to!" she gasped as she eyed up a particularly tasty looking cinnamon bun. At this Kiba grinned before picking up one of the pastries.

"Well it wasn't too much trouble and besides, I was hungry to!" They both laughed and tucked into the food. _Kiba really is the best friend a person could have, _Hinata thought as she ate. She noticed how his scruffy brown hair complemented his deep chestnut-brown eyes and wondered why she hadn't really noticed how attractive he actually was. _No Hinata! What are you doing he's your best friend! You're just friends! You're just…_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Kurenai entered the room followed by Lady Tsunade.

"Hello Hinata how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she looked over Hinata's medical charts. She couldn't help but wonder why the Hokage would visit her personally. _Isn't she busy with her duties as the Hokage?_

"I feel fine Lady Hokage, Thank you for asking." Hinata replied to the Hokage's question as she watched her walk around the edge of the bed. It was becoming increasingly obvious that she wasn't here to check on Hinata's condition and she knew it.

"That's good to hear. Are you up for answering a few questions?" She nodded her head and answered the Hokage's questions as best she could. The first few questions were simple; they were just to check how much she remembered before she activated her byakugan. After that she began her report on what she saw beneath the building they had searched.

"The building was clear; no evidence of anyone being there recently, but beneath the building was a cavern. It was incredible, it must have been close a kilometre long and was completely natural. I couldn't find any way to get to it from the surface either."

"I see. Was anyone in the cavern? Was there anything that suggested Orochimaru was there?" Lady Tsunade pressed on with the questions.

"I…I can't remember. I'm sorry Lady Hokage." Hinata tried to remember what caused her to pass out but every time she tried to remember a wave of fear would wash over her. Something had made her lose consciousness, and that same thing didn't want her to remember what happened.

"It's alright Hinata, just go home and get some rest, report back to me if you remember anything."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Hinata replied she watched the Hokage leave the room. Once the door was closed behind her everyone seemed to relax a little.

"Hinata, I think I should warn you. When I told your father about the mission he didn't take it well. You may get another lecture when you go home." Hinata nodded to show she understood. To be honest she wasn't surprised that her father was displeased; he had never truly accepted her as his daughter. She didn't know the real reason for his behaviour but she always felt it was because she was weaker than everyone in her age group. Kurenai left after that leaving Hinata and Kiba alone. It wasn't uncomfortable for Hinata to be alone with him it was just…..different.

"Hinata? You _are_ alright aren't you?" Kiba knew her well enough to know that something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't tell if it was just him or if she really had changed. It was subtle but he had noticed it, she was shier around him. Most people wouldn't notice but he did. And there was something else too, he was totally sure but he thought she….smelt different.

"Don't worry Kiba I'm OK I promise, I just want to get out of the hospital." A grin spread across Kiba's face that made Hinata want to smile back.

"If you want to get out of here I could give you a ride on Akamaru's back." That really did make Hinata smile, Kiba hardly ever let anyone ride on Akamaru's back and the last time he let her it had made her feel brilliant, she felt stronger and more alive than ever before.

"Uh huh!" Hinata replied as she nodded with a smile across her lips.

"Alright then! C'mon!" Kiba said loudly as he grabbed her wrist and tried to lead her out of the hospital.

"K-Kiba wait!" Kiba turned around and was about to ask her what was wrong but he could see what was wrong. When they had brought her to the hospital they had changed her out of her shinobi uniform and into a hospital gown.

"Ah…err…sorry Hinata. I'll….just…wait outside." Kiba had turned red as he let go of Hinata and left the room with Akamaru following him. After about 5 minutes Hinata left her hospital room fully kitted in her shinobi uniform. Like everyone else her age Hinata's uniform was specially made for her. She had the usual shinobi shirt, sandals and trousers that fit her perfectly but on top of that she wore a long lilac jacket with a white hood and sleeves. Her leaf shinobi head band had never once been worn on her forehead, she felt more comfortable wearing it around her neck.

"Ready to go Hinata?" Kiba was waiting in the hallway just as he said he would be, with Akamaru waiting by his side. Hinata smiled and nodded but before she could say anything Kiba picked her up by her waist and put her on Akamaru's back.

"Kiba w-we can't ride Akamaru through the hospital!" Hinata almost whispered it as she watched Kiba sit in front of her on Akamaru.

"Sure we can! We won't get trouble…well not much anyway. Hold on!" Akamaru suddenly shot forward and raced down the halls, getting more than a few shouts from angry medical ninjas.

"Kiba!" Hinata screamed as she held onto Kiba for dear life. She loved riding around on Akamaru but it always terrified her when he ran. They ran out of the hospital before anyone could catch them and headed down the busy streets of Konoha.

By now Hinata had relaxed enough to enjoy the ride; Akamaru was running across the roofs of the buildings so as not to cause any more trouble in the streets. Hinata had always liked the view from the rooftops and especially loved the view from the Hokage faces.

They continued to race across the rooftops and Hinata couldn't help but smile, _I've smiled a lot today _she thought as she leaned against Kiba. She could feel every muscle in Akamaru's body move underneath his fur. She had never really noticed before but she could feel the muscles in Kiba's body move in perfect sync with Akamaru. She couldn't help but think that they were born to be partners.

The ride across the village ended far too quickly for Kiba, but they was nothing he could do about it, they had arrived at Hinata's home…her father's home. Suddenly things were not so fun any more. He jumped from Akamaru's back and helped Hinata down. She wasn't smiling any more and that brought up so many emotions in him that he never felt around anyone else. He wanted to scoop Hinata up in his arms and destroy anyone who took her smile away from her. He hated her father, sure he had disliked a lot of people but Hiashi Hyuga was the _only_ person he truly hated.

"Thanks for letting me ride on Akamaru's back Kiba, I had fun." Hinata gave him a half-hearted smile before turning towards the mansion-like home that was more like a prison to her.

"Hinata?" Kiba called out without thinking and had to try to come up with something to say before things became awkward.

"Yes?" Hinata said as she turned back to him wondering if anything was wrong.

"I…well err…don't forget you still have to train with me OK. " Kiba silently cursed himself for saying something stupid but he couldn't change that now so instead he grinned at her. But to his surprise she giggled at him.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun I haven't forgotten. I'll meet at the training grounds tomorrow OK, Usual time?" Kiba was a little stunned with what she had just said to him _Kiba-kun? Since when did she start calling me Kiba-kun? _He didn't think about it long though, instead he grinned even more at her and started to walk back towards Akamaru.

"Tomorrow it is then. See ya Hinata!" He waved before jumping back to the rooftops and heading home. Hinata waved back and watched her team-mate leave. _He really is a nice guy_ she thought. Smiling to herself she opened the gates only to find her father waiting for her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

******Well, everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :) And here is chapter 3! (2 chapters in one day O.o I'm amazed that they were still saved on my laptop!) Anyways, read, enjoy and of course feel free to comment below! :)**

* * *

><p>Hinata closed the gate behind her feeling like everything in her life was right; she smiled to herself and turned only to come face to face with her father. Although she thought it was impossible she could feel the colour drain from her already pale face. Her father was stood in the centre of the courtyard with his arms folded across his chest. Hinata felt as if the sheer intensity of her father's fury could burn her into the ground.<p>

"Explain yourself daughter." He ordered whilst keeping his voice calm and flat. It sent an icy chill up Hinata's spine that always made her stutter.

"F-father, why are y-you outside?" She stuttered desperately trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Waiting for you, now explain yourself. Why were you in the hospital?" He snapped. Things were getting worse for Hinata, she knew that she had to answer her father but she would stutter so much that he would lose patience with her and most likely punish her for it. But if she didn't answer him soon things would get much, much worse.

"W-well f-father, I was on a recognisance m-mission wi…"

"I know what your mission was. I asked you why you were in hospital." He interrupted Hinata so suddenly and with so much anger in his voice that she flinched and whimpered as if she had just been physically hit by him.

"I-I'm sorry f-father. I was searching the area w-when I fell unconscious and w-was brought back to Konoha." She knew that her father wouldn't be satisfied with her answer but she could do nothing more to please him. She couldn't remember what had caused her to lose consciousness, and she was certain that if she tried to lie him he would see through her deception and probably force her to do harsh training for days. All of this flashed through her mind in the second it took for her father to decide what would happen.

"Very well daughter, if that is all you have to say for yourself then you will train with Neji tomorrow. You will start training at dawn."

"Yes father." Hinata mumbled as she watched her father disappear into one of the many buildings. She wasn't surprised that he had ordered her to train with Neji; he always pushed her to her limit and treated her harshly when they trained together. She knew that her father told him to be harsh to her, but it didn't make the training sessions any easier.

She headed to her room and changed into some fresh clothes (she was still wearing the ones from the mission). After she had changed, she relaxed on her bed and thought about what she would need for her training. _Since father has ordered us to train we'll probably be staying home so he can be certain I'm training. That means I won't need to pack any provisions but I'll need my shuriken, kunai knives, paper bombs and a first aid kit._ Hinata let out a sigh and went over to her balcony that gave her an amazing view of the forest surrounding Konoha. From her balcony all she could see were the tops of the trees and the brilliant blue sky stretching towards the horizon. But as beautiful as the view was it couldn't lift her spirits. She was supposed to meet Kiba tomorrow so they could train together, but now she was stuck having to train with Neji. Whenever Kiba and Hinata trained together they would always meet up early in the morning and trained until they had, had enough. But now Hinata wouldn't even be able to tell Kiba that she couldn't train with him.

To Hinata's surprise she found herself smiling at the thought of Kiba. She couldn't understand why she had become so fond of her team-mate, but in a strange way Hinata felt as if it was right for her fondness of Kiba to grow. Yet something was nagging at the back of her mind that left her feeling as if she had just betrayed someone by thinking of Kiba. It confused and unsettled her; she knew that she wasn't in a relationship with anyone so even if she did develop any feelings towards Kiba she couldn't possibly be hurting anyone. But still she could not shake the feeling of betrayal.

Instead of dwelling on it, Hinata left her room and headed off to find her sister Hanabi, so that they might share dinner together.

She found her sister in the same place she always was, the Hyuga clan's private dojo. The dojo was quite spacious with weapons and training equipment available to anyone who wished to use them. She watched her sister for a while as she used all the training equipment to improve her aim with kunai and shuriken. Hinata was filled with a strange mixture of pride and jealousy as she watched her sister. Of course she was proud that her sister was becoming a talented kunoichi, but she was also jealous of how quickly Hanabi was able to improve and learn new jutsu. Yet no matter how jealous she became, Hinata always made sure that it never affected her relationship with her sister. If she ever lost that relationship Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to survive in the Hyuga compound.

"Oni-Chan! I didn't see you there." Hanabi called as she crossed the dojo to join her sister.

"You train far too much Hanabi, you should try to relax once in a while." Hinata joked as she passed her a bottle of water. That was one of the things Hinata liked about Hanabi; she could always joke with her and be herself around her…unless her father was around that is.

"You know I can't do that Oni-Chan. Besides, I enjoy training on my own like this." The two girls grinned at each other knowing full well what Hanabi meant, they both enjoyed any training that didn't involve their father or Neji. "Hinata…Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not Hanabi, what's wrong?" Hinata was worried about her sister now; she never called her by her name. She would always call her Oni-Chan, so the fact that she called her Hinata meant one of three things. One, Hanabi was nervous about something, two, she was about to ask her something that was very personal and _very_ inappropriate, or three, she was in trouble.

"Well…ever since you came back from the hospital you haven't stopped smiling. I know father must have lectured you which usually leaves you miserable for hours but this time it doesn't seem to have bothered you at all. I was just wondering…what's different? What happened to make you so happy?" Hinata knew she had smiled a lot but she hadn't realized that it had become noticeable, yet the more she thought about how noticeable it was the harder it became not to smile. "You're doing it again!" Hanabi cried as she stared at her sister with pure fascination that made Hinata giggle.

" I'm sorry Hanabi but I don't know why I'm so happy. I woke up and I just seem to get happier and happier. Even father's lectures and training with Neji can't stop me from feeling so happy, and you know what…that just makes me even happier!" Hinata beamed at her little sister with pure joy that made her sister pout.

"It's not fair; I want to be that happy." She mumbled as she carried on pouting. The sight of her sister pouting like a child who wasn't getting her own way made Hinata burst out with laughter.

" I'm sorry Hanabi, I shouldn't laugh." Hinata apologised as she tried to stop her laughter that was turning her sister a very bright shade of red. "Come on, we should get ready for diner." She said after she finally regained some composure. Hanabi obediently followed her sister to a diner that was held in the usual silence before the two girls went to their rooms.

That night as Hinata slept her dreams were filled with happy images; she saw missions that she had been on and trips to restaurants with friends, but something was…off. She saw her team-mates, Shino, Kiba and Kurenai sensei along with many more of her friends. But they was someone else in her dreams, they seemed familiar and vaguely important to her but she couldn't see them clearly.

When morning came and the first weak rays of light came through her bedroom window, Hinata rose to greet a day filled with training with Neji. _Neji?...training?...training! Oh no I'm late! _Hinata flung herself out of bed as she remembered that her training started at dawn. That meant that she should have been up at least an hour ago and that she was running dangerously late. _Thank kami that I packed everything last night._ She thought as she quickly changed, grabbed her bag and race through the compound towards the dojo. She slid open the doors of the dojo and scanned the area for any sign of Neji or her father. _Did I make it here before them? Am I so late that he left all ready? No that can't be right; I can't be that late…can I?_ Hinata was close to having a panic attack from all the worry when Neji's voice sounded from behind her.

"Good morning cousin." Hinata spun around to see her cousin with his usual expressionless gaze. He was leaning against a nearby tree which would seem out of character to most people but Hinata knew that Neji didn't like putting on his ' I'm better that everyone else' look first thing in the morning, especially when he had to get up and train at dawn.

"Good morning cousin." Hinata answered as she bowed her head towards him. Hinata really had no reason to bow to Neji since she was a member of the head family and Neji was a member of the branch family, but she did so anyway. Perhaps it was to acknowledge his superior strength.

"We will not be training in the dojo today Hinata. Instead your father has decided that we should train in the forest."

"In the f-forest? Why?" Hinata said as the surprise she felt caused her to stutter. Whenever she trained with Neji they used their gentle fist jutsu, so they never had any reason to train in the forest since the trees would get in the way.

"It seems that your father wants you to improve that little jutsu of yours." Hinata's eyes grew large at her cousins words. She knew which jutsu he was talking about, it was a jutsu she had created and used during a mission with her team. They had gone in search for the rare Bikochu beetle so that they could use it to track down a rogue ninja named Sasuke. But when they did find the beetle they were attacked by ninjas who could control giant wasps. It was then that Hinata had used a jutsu that she had been working on; she had forced her chakra out of her finger tips to form incredibly thin and sharp chakra needles that could slice through anything they touched. That was the only time she had ever used it and she had never mentioned it to anyone, yet it didn't surprise her that Neji knew about it. He always found out about her secrets. Always. "Why would father want me to improve my jutsu? I thought he wanted me to master the basics of the gentle fist technique." Hinata asked only to be met by Neji's irritated look.

"I would have thought that you would be able to notice that your ability to use the basic gentle fist techniques has now reached an acceptable level. So your father has decided that it would no longer be a waste of time for you to perfect your jutsu. And to do that it would be best to train you in the forest since I doubt that your missions will be in the dojo." Although the tone of his voice was harsh Hinata knew that Neji was proud of her. She had finally proven to her father that she could use the gentle fist techniques and maybe, just maybe she was becoming strong. Hinata was about to apologise for not noticing her own improvements but before she could utter a single word, Neji turned and walked towards the entrance of the Hyuga compound. As she watched him she couldn't help but smile a little, _he may be harsh and he may push me to my limit during training, but…I think he does care…at least a little anyway._ So with a sigh Hinata grabbed her equipment bag and followed her cousin, it wasn't until they had almost arrived at the forest that Hinata realized she would get to train with Kiba after all…or at least see him long enough to tell him why she was training with Neji.

When they reached the edge of the forest Kiba greeted them, grinning like someone who was having the best day of their life. But soon that grin turned to a look of confusion as his gaze landed on Neji. "Hey Hinata, um…why is Neji here?" Kiba had never been able to form a close friendship with him but they had agreed not to fight whilst Hinata was around. Neither of them wanted to see Hinata upset but it was getting harder for them to keep the peace when they were anywhere near each other.

"Hi Kiba-kun, my father wants me to train with Neji today." Hinata said half-heartedly, she watched as Kiba tilted his head to the side; it was one of his many quirks. Even though they had known each other for years she still couldn't tell if Kiba had picked up his quirks from Akamaru or if it was the other way around. Still, she knew that when Kiba tilted his head to the side he was confused about something and wanted her to explain it to him. "He was disappointed that I had been in the hospital so he decided that I needed to train with Neji today."

"Oh…well I guess if your dad wanted you to train with Neji it's OK but what training are you doing? I mean usually when you train with Neji you're always in your dojo aren't you?" Kiba asked her, he knew that her father wasn't one to trust people easily, in Kiba's eyes he didn't even trust his own daughter to train with Neji. Kiba had always believed that a person should be able to trust their family, but the way that Hiashi Hyuga completely distrusted Hinata made his blood boil. Hinata had never done anything to cause someone to distrust her; she always cared about everyone else and followed her orders like a shinobi should. Yet Hinata never hated her father for the way he treated her, never blamed him for her tears, and that only made Kiba's hatred towards him more intense.

"Um…Kiba-kun? Are you alright?" Hinata's soft voice pulled Kiba out of his thoughts before his could start planning on beating the life out of her father.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, I just zoned out a little." He gave her his best smile possible before asking her if she still wanted him to train with her today.

"Of course I still want to train with you Kiba-kun, but is it OK with you Neji-sama?" Hinata turned to face her cousin knowing that she didn't really have any say in whether Kiba would be able to train with them. She would just have to cross her fingers and hope that Neji was in a good enough mood to let him stay.

"I suppose he can stay but if he slows your training he will have to leave." It was clear to everyone that he wasn't happy with the decision but he knew that if he had told Kiba to leave Hinata would hate the training even more. At least now they were two people for her to focus on proving her strength to.

"Thank you Neji-sama!" Hinata beamed at both the boys and promptly ran off to the forest leaving Neji to explain to Kiba how they were going to train. But of course things never went that smoothly when the two boys were left alone.

"Well, that was surprising. I was sure that you were gonna tell me to go and train with someone else. But I guess this just means that even heartless bastards have a tiny shred of decency in them." Kiba spat out the insult so casually that it would leave most people speechless. But Neji was used to hearing insults from his cousin's team-mate so he just gave Kiba an intense glare whilst he spoke.

"I didn't let you stay for you to insult me mongrel. Hinata lets her emotions affect her training, so against my better judgement I let you stay in order to help Hinata improve as much as possible. But believe me this is the _only_ time I will allow you train with her whilst I am here."

"That's fine with me Hyuga, but I don't think this is the last time I'll be training with her whilst you're here." Kiba knew that arguing with Neji was pointless but he couldn't help it, there was just no way he would ever be able to get along with him. But luck was on his side as Neji left it at that and headed into the forest to find Hinata, by the time they found Hinata, Kiba had already caught up with him and Neji had given him a run-down of how they were going to train. They would find Hinata and ambush her; they would keep attacking her whilst she used her chakra needles. (I'm not sure if that's the real name of her jutsu but it's the only name I could find. It's in Naruto episodes 148-151 anyway.) The training session went well; Hinata was able to block all the weapons that were thrown at her by cutting them in half. She even found that her chakra needles were able to cut through Neji's Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation) causing Kiba to cheer and Neji to stare at her in disbelief. After they had finished training they decided to celebrate Hinata's impressive new jutsu by going to one of the many restaurants in Konoha, it was uncomfortable to say the least. During the training Kiba and Neji had barely managed to keep themselves from fighting, but now that they were sat opposite each other with nothing to distract them things were getting…tense. Luckily the food arrived before they could start trading insults or fists. But before they could enjoy their meal a rather familiar and rather loud group of people entered the restaurant.

"Honestly Sai, I thought I already told you that those books you read don't work for everything. You can't just go up to someone and tell them they need to diet! It's rude!" Hinata turned to see a pink haired Kunoichi lecturing a boy who look way to pale to be healthy. She knew her as Sakura Haruno, a member of team Kakashi and a skilled medical ninja

"Yeah, not to mention deadly if you say that to Choji!" Someone else added as he laughed.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled at a boy who Hinata hadn't noticed at first, she couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were a brilliant deep shade of blue that stood out against his spiky blonde hair. Hinata would have lost herself in those eyes but Kiba broke her trance when he shouted to the group.

"Yo guys over here!" The group stopped before heading over to join them, Sakura and Sai sat next to Neji whilst Naruto sat next to Kiba. Everyone ordered something from the menu and talked whilst they waited for the food to arrive. Hinata couldn't help but smile and laugh as Kiba and Naruto argued over who was a better ninja, that is until Sai added his own rather insulting opinion and had to stop the two enraged boys from jumping over the table to get at him.

Once the food arrived everyone calmed down and most of the conversations stopped as everyone enjoyed their meals. "Um…Naruto-kun, is this your first day in Konoha?" Everyone fell silent and Naruto just stared blankly at her.

"No offence Hinata but I think you need to work on your jokes a little, I didn't get that one."

"I-I wasn't joking. Have you been in Konoha long? And…how did you know my name?" The silence that followed was an uncomfortable mix of tension, awkwardness, confusion and worry. Some of them thought that Hinata could have possibly been an enemy ninja pretending to be her, others thought that she was ill and hallucinating whilst rest were so bewildered that they didn't know what to think, it was some time before anyone found the courage to speak.

"Hinata, are you saying that you don't know who Naruto is?" Kiba asked, his eyes filled with worry for his team-mate.

"Y-yes, I have never met him before now…have I?"


End file.
